Forever
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Rocket and Tia are happy but when something from both of their pasts catches up to them and secrets get in the way of their relationship, will things ever be the same again? Trust sequel. Tia x Rocket ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**It's back everybody, Trust 2 has finally arrived but as you may all know by now, the title of this one is Forever and you'll see why as the story progresses! I hope you all enjoy it nearly as much as the first! Thanks everyone!**

**Same warnings as before: this story will mention and contain physical and sexual abuse, sexual intercourses, drinking, mild language, etc. Anymore warnings will be passed on in future chapters!**

**Now, on to the story…**

Rocket and Tia were cuddling on the couch in his sitting room with his arm curled around her waist while she was lying on his chest with his left hand intertwined with hers while his right hand was gently stroking her hair.

They had only a few weeks left until they finished school so they were preparing for exams but they were too loved up to really care about exams and whatever. They had made plans to either take a year out of school and focus on each other and maybe get married (which Rocket was very keen on especially after he had bought her her ring but Tia was easy going so she didn't mind when they got married as long as they did) or go to college; one where they could go together but still take the courses they wanted to take. They hadn't found one so far but they still had time and they much preferred the first idea but both their parents preferred the second so they went along with it. They were happy though as long as they were together.

As well as that, no disasters at all had happened and the past was behind them. They were just happy together and didn't want it any other way. However, now that they were happily engaged and planning on life together, one thought kept bugging Tia and she had been trying to shake it off ever since they got engaged but she couldn't. She didn't want to ask him about it either because she knew it was hard but even she knew that if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together; she would have to know eventually so she decided to ask him about it despite not wanting to.

'Rocket…' she began, the uneasiness visible in her voice and Rocket wondered then.

'What's wrong?' He didn't like the uneasiness tone in her voice; it worried him and he never really got used to it in the past; no matter how many incidents there were.

'Nothing's wrong, I just…' she began, unsure of what to say before delving into a speech to tell him that she needed to know the truth and the whole story, not wanted. 'Ok, look. We're planning on spending the rest of our lives together Rocket but I don't know if I'm prepared to do that unless I know the whole story. I trust you and you trust me so we're halfway there but I don't know everything about you Rocket that I should or need to know,' she informed him gently but kept some kind of sharpness in her voice to make him listen but even with that, Rocket was unsure as to what she was trying to tell him. He knew she wanted to know all about his past; he knew all about hers but he could tell she was looking for specific information only he wasn't sure as to what information yet.

'What do you want to know?' he asked wonderingly, shuffling round a bit on the couch so he could see her huge emerald orbs and soft facial features clearly. He noticed her taking a deep breath before answering.

'I want to know more about your mum. You've only ever mentioned her once since we met and I don't really know anything. Just tell me what you know this once please, once is all I'm asking. You'll never have to talk about it again, I promise. Please,' her pleading eyes asked of him and looked her deep in the eyes for a few moments before sighing and looking off straight ahead of him.

'I can't tell you much because I don't know much. She died after giving birth to me so I don't remember her. I've tried asking my Dad but he always instantly changes the subject so I've given up. Once when I was about 7, I asked him if he loved her and…what he said always stayed me. He thought about what I asked for a few moments before he answered and he said that he did and then I asked if he didn't love her anymore because she was dead and he just shrugged it off and left the room we were in. But I overheard him mutter that…she might as well be; whatever that meant. Yeah…that's all I know really,' he explained to her and turned to see her big emerald eyes staring lovingly up into his golden ones. She suddenly leaned up and gently placed her lips on his cheek for comfort before snuggling even deeper into his arms to assure him she was there.

'What do you think your Dad meant by that?' Tia asked a few minutes later after she had been trying to come up with a solution herself but didn't like the one she had in her head at all. However, Rocket didn't really know what to answer.

'I don't know really. I had tried to come up with some things but nothing seems logical,' he confessed to her. He had thought so much about it over the years and one solution in particular caught his attention but he didn't think it was logical enough to believe.

'What if she's still alive?' Tia blurted out but immediately wished she hadn't said anything. First off, it wasn't fair on Rocket and there's no way his Dad would've lied to him all these years and second, it wasn't really logical. The second she spoke those words; Rocket immediately looked at her, not expecting her to inquire that thought.

'I guess that's a possibility but why would my Dad lie to me all these years? Surely he would've told me by now,' Rocket pointed out but for some weird reason Tia, didn't buy it. She had this gut feeling she was still out there but since Rocket didn't know for sure, she knew she had to try and find out some other way but how? Tia continued to think that through while tightly embraced in Rocket's arms. He spoke no more of the conversation, not wanting to go into more on his dead mother (contrary to what Tia might think) but he did feel a little bit guilty as he thought he hurt Tia. She had only taken a guess and tried to relax his thoughts, he had no right to snap so he began to apologize with that in mind. 'Tia, I'm…'

'Don't apologise. It wasn't right of me to spring that on you and accuse your Dad. Don't worry about it, really,' she assured him and kissed his cheek for reassurance and when she backed away she saw him happily smiling down at her. Happy, she decided to kick things up a notch and this time she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips as she feel deeper into his warm and safe embrace around her. They continued to kiss passionately for a while before they were rudely interrupted…

'Come on kids, exams coming up…' Rocket's Dad called as he entered the room, interrupting their making-out session which annoyed them immensely. '…go study!' his Dad ordered them, pointing upstairs and they heaved a heavy sigh before reluctantly going upstairs to his room to study.

Rocket had no idea what had happened. One minute they were studying, the next thing he knew she undressed in front of him. They had tried to study, the genuinely had but they were stuck in his room…with a bed…alone; what else were they supposed to do? Rocket sighed before turning himself round to find Tia still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he saw her and started replaying their precious memories from last night. It wasn't planned; that was for sure and everything was relevantly innocent when they first went into his room, they were going to study for crying out loud, however that was so _not_ the case…

'_Ugh, I don't know Rocket! Can't we take a break?' Tia pleaded after half an hour of study. She wasn't in the mood for that at all right now. Right now, she just wanted to fall into his warm and safe embrace; she didn't even want to fall into his trousers right now. Rocket happily closed the book before getting of the desk chair and kissing Tia's forehead (who was sitting on the bed) before heading downstairs to get them something to drink. Rocket just grabbed whatever he could reach in the fridge which was ironically enough a couple of cans of beer. He took them up to her and they immediately started into the first one as they talked about everything except their pasts; not mention her Dad or his Mum. Just enjoying each other's company. However, one drink turned into another and another and they never got back to the books. Soon though, all the drink took power over Tia as she advanced on Rocket all of a sudden._

'_What are you…?' He was silenced by Tia placing her lips on his and kissing him passionately as she cheekily tried to seduce him. Rocket thought it was just another passionate kiss at first that is until Tia popped her shirt up over her head; the drink having wiped her thoughts of __not__ wanting to get in Rocket's trousers that night. Right now though, Rocket found that very hard to believe especially as they slowly removed their clothes because of the blazing heat that was being given off by their hands moving up and down each other's bodies…_

Rocket had quite enjoyed the experience; they had never had sex drunk before and he was sort of surprised he could remember every detail but he kept that to himself. Tia suddenly turned around so she was now facing him but was still fast asleep and Rocket couldn't help but notice her bare left shoulder especially when memories started to fall back into his mind…

'_AHHHHH!' Tia screamed, making Rocket's body freeze. He had to get out of the bathroom and fast. He was trying to use the hairpin to open the door but he was failing at it miserably._

'_Come on you son of a…' he muttered before the door finally unlocked and he legged it out to find a naked Tia curled up in a ball on the bed, clinging on to whatever she could grab on to with her Dad piercing a blade into her shoulder…_

Rocket winced at the memory as he slowly lifted his hand and lightly grazed along the carved letters. So many bad memories were inescapable because Tia had many scars like the one on her shoulder all over her body, only the one on her shoulder caused her more pain than any of the others as it reminded her of everything he had done to her, all the pain he had caused her and also who he was…


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket was snapped out of his thoughts when Tia began to stir and soon he saw her eyes flutter open and immediately met his gaze. She smiled before taking in her surroundings and sighed. They just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

'Morning gorgeous,' Rocket welcomed with a smirk on his face as he began to play with her hair. Tia lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder before resting her eyes and enjoying his company.

'Morning,' she muttered as he began to caress her back, still avoiding her scars as much as possible but Tia had grown used to that. She avoided them as much as she could also like when she had shower, she would always avoid them and even when Rocket bedded her they were both self-conscious of her scars. The scars held too many horrible memories. Enjoying Rocket's sparkling touch on her back, Tia had relaxed too much and it wasn't long until she fell asleep again…

_Tia was lying in bed when Rocket suddenly came out of nowhere and slowly began to kiss her neck and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and enjoyed the feeling before turning round to kiss him. They continued to kiss passionately before Rocket began to lift her shirt. She didn't know why; but she refused him but he wasn't giving up. He wanted her and wanted her now but in a different way than what she was expecting… Tia broke away from his lips to tell him out straight._

'_Rocket, no,' she said firmly but he continued. 'Rocket…' she hissed at him and tried to push him off but he pinned her hands above her head and despite putting up a fight, Rocket somehow managed to pop her shirt up over her head but Tia felt extremely uncomfortable. Something wasn't right; she could feel it. 'Rocket, please, no…' she pleaded with him but he continued; working on his clothing and the rest of hers while sitting on her thighs so she couldn't kick him and somehow managed to keep her hands above her head. 'Rocket, let me go…please,' she pleaded with him but he completely ignored her. 'Rocket, please…' she tried again but what he did next shocked her. Suddenly she felt something punch her stomach making her curl up in a ball and it wasn't until she had registered the pain and what had happened that she realised she realised it was Rocket's fist that had collided with her stomach. She couldn't believe it. He hit her; Rocket actually hit her! She was in so much shock that she couldn't speak or move but Rocket was well capable of doing both._

'_Now, shut up and oblige!' he hissed at her before continuing to her strip her and every time she pleaded with him to stop or even spoke at all; he would continue to abuse her and Tia could've sworn that most of her ribs were already broken he was hitting her that hard and the pain was unbearable. Once they were both undressed, Rocket was still unhappy as he bedded her maliciously, causing Tia to remember many painful memories. Please tell me this is just a dream, please she thought over and over again as Rocket continued to rape and beat her…_

Tia screamed out in pain and shot up before curling herself up in a ball. The nightmares she had with her Dad in them were nothing compared to the one she had just had. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and she then remembered where she was and who she was with. With that in mind, she also remembered the dream she was after having and jumped out of his arms down to the bottom of the bed.

'Don't touch me!' she yelled at him and he stayed where he was; knowing she was frightened.However, he had no idea as to why she seemed to be frightened of _him_.

'Tia, it's ok now. I'm here,' he assured her, staying where he was as it was what she was wanted and it was obvious she was particularly frightened and he didn't want to frighten her more. Little did he know; he had already scared her enough…

'That's the problem Rocket, you're here…in a bed…' she muttered and gulped before jumping off the bed and going to the other side of the room. Why was she scared of him? He could tell she was but he didn't know why; he would never dream of hurting her.

'Tia, I won't hurt you; you know that!' he tried to assure her knowingly but after having that dream, Tia found it hard to believe. Yes, it was only a dream but she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it; she could sense something was wrong so she couldn't help but not believe him.

'I _did_ know that Rocket, not now…' she confessed, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted so hard to believe he wouldn't hurt her and cry into his shoulder while he comforted her and told her he loved her but the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach told her differently.

'Tia, come on! You know I'll never hurt you! You've been hurt enough, I would never, ever do anything to hurt you, I swear!' he promised her and looked at her for any sign that she had given in. She bit on her bottom lip and looked at him nervously. She could see it in his eyes that he meant it…for now at least. She sighed before asking him.

'Promise?' she questioned just to be sure. That nightmare had her extremely weary and she knew there would be no sex for a while until she was positive it wouldn't happen. Again, this was the fault of the feeling she had in her gut.

'I promise you,' he assured her and she sighed in defeat. She believed he wouldn't hurt her (for now) but she knew shaking the feeling in her stomach would be hard. 'Come here Tia, talk to me,' he pleaded and she slowly walked over next to him before he slowly locked her wrists as she stood next to him and pulled her into a tight embrace but was careful with her as he could tell she was still weary of him for whatever reason. He knew it had to do with the dream but he didn't know what could be in the dream to think he would hurt her. He hated seeing her hurt but if he ever caused her pain he knew that would hurt even more and it hurt him a lot the thought of her thinking that he would hurt her…

'Are you ok?' he asked worriedly a while later. She had been so quiet and she still hadn't relaxed even in his warm embrace. She was so tense and nervous. It broke his heart seeing her so still, so tense and so…not her. Thankfully she nodded.

'A little better, yeah,' she said but didn't really believe it herself. She felt better but still wary of him. She wasn't sure if it was the shock or whatever but she knew that the feeling in her stomach would not go away for a long time as the weariness which she knew would prevent her from sleeping with him for a while.

'Tia, what was the dream about? Why are you scared I would hurt you? I would never do that so why would you think that?' he asked and she looked up at him, biting on her bottom lip before finally admitting her dream to him. She tried her best not to cry and she didn't know why but she didn't want to cry so he could comfort her. Quite frankly at the end of the explanation, Tia was even afraid to be in his arms but he kept a tight grip on her so she couldn't much which didn't help her fear but she was too scared to speak up. At the end of it, Tia stopped and tried to hold on to the tears. She wasn't going to give in to him but suddenly, Rocket let her go and she got off him but before she could go anywhere, Rocket gripped her shoulders before going into a speech.

'Tia, I can tell you're worried about if that ever happened but Tia, I swear to you that I would never, ever hurt you! You can trust me on that! I love you too much! Please tell me you believe me,' he pleaded and placed his forehead on hers. He needed her to believe him as it was the truth; he would never, ever hurt her.

'Rocket, I want to but I can't shake this feeling I have,' she confessed to him earnestly. She wanted to believe him but the feeling she had was preventing her from doing so.

'Ok…just give it time then. Just wait and you'll see that I'll never hurt you and you'll shake that feeling, I promise,' he then took in for a warm embrace and kissed her forehead but Tia knew that the dream meant something but what? She did know though that something bad was just around the corner…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own the song 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low featuring Juliet Simms or the TV show Galactik Football!**

Rocket walked up the same hallway for about the tenth time. Tia had been late before but not this late. He knew she was still freaked from the dream but when he dropped her home last night, she was fine and they had kissed a couple of times that day and all. He didn't think she was still shaken enough to avoid him. But then he was worried in case something had happened to her. Not being able to take it anymore, Rocket took out his phone and began to dial Tia's number. However, as soon as he typed the first few digits, a message from Tia came through and he opened it without any hesitation. It read:

_'Sorry for letting you know so late but I won't be in today. Was up all last night vomiting and I was too weak to let you know sooner. I'll call you later. Sorry again! Love you xxx'_

Rocket quickly text back for her to take care, that he'll talk to her later and that he loved her before shutting his phone shut as soon as the bell rang and ran to class.

Rocket thought the last class of the day would never end; all he could think about was Tia. What seemed like hours later, the bell rang and Rocket was out of the classroom before anyone else had even gathered their stuff. He ran and did his locker before running through the parking lot to his car and making a quick and hasty decision to run by Tia's place and check on her, just so he could tell for himself that she really was ill and not just faking so she didn't have to see him after the horrible dream she had had about him. Deep down though, Rocket knew she really was ill because they were fine when he dropped her off and he hoped his instincts were right. He jumped out of the car and sprang up the front porch steps when he reached her house and knocked on the door before waiting impatiently. Finally, her mum answered.

'Rocket! What a surprise! I thought we might hear from you today! Come on in, she's at the piano!' she stood aside and let her daughter's fiancé enter. At first, Tia's mum wasn't completely keen on the idea because her and her husband got married young but after thinking it through and comparing the two relationships, she knew that they would be ok. As Rocket entered, he looked round and sure enough found his fiancée sitting at the piano, doing what she always did when she felt down-write a song about it. He noticed a few lyrics on a sheet on the stand before Tia looked round to see who had entered and she smiled when she saw Rocket.

'How are you?' asked Rocket as he rested on the armchair while Tia turned around to him and Rocket could see that she was quite pale and had very little sleep which he could tell by the bags under her eyes. Rocket felt his heart go out to her.

'Not great but I'll live. How was school?' Tia asked weakly, confirming to Rocket that she was definitely ill and not avoiding him but even he could probably guess that the illness was a side effect to the shock she had gotten from the dream. Maybe it wasn't but that didn't stop Rocket thinking it.

'School was a drag without you,' he confirmed, making her smile. Even when she was down he always made her smile. Suddenly, he spoke again but this time with both a sad and serious expression. 'You aren't still freaked about that dream, are you?' he asked with deep concern and she thought about it before answering.

'A little but...I know you won't hurt me or at least not purposely,' she admitted before swallowing hard which Rocket noticed but wasn't sure if she was lying or something else.

'Are you ok?' he asked worriedly and she swallowed hard again before answering.

'Nope, I'm about to puke,' she replied quickly before grabbing the yellow bucket that was on the floor next to her and hacked up whatever she had left in her stomach. Rocket quickly attended to her aid and rubbed her back soothingly, wincing as he felt her body shake. After she had finished, Rocket slowly stood her up and shifted her weight on to him before gently sitting them both on the couch and letting her fall back against his chest letting him stroke her hair and rub her back. Her mum suddenly came in and handed Rocket something so that he could wipe away the vomit from her mouth which he did before he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her before letting her rest in his arms while he rubbed her back. After a while, Tia had relaxed a bit but was still feeling a little unwell but Rocket failed to notice so asked.

'How are you feeling now, any better?' he asked worriedly stroking her hair and she slowly looked up.

'A little I guess. I don't feel like getting sick anymore!' she said encouragingly making Rocket smile before he kissed her forehead. Wanting to make Tia feel better, Rocket decided to change the subject.

'So, what was that song you were writing?' he asked and Tia looked at him before standing up, wobbling a bit before finding her balance and going over, grabbing her song sheet and then picking up her guitar that was leaning against the back of the couch and sat back down next to him.

'I have it finished, I was just finishing off an extended bit when you came in,' she informed him before beginning to play.

'_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes…started making his way past two, in the morning he hasn't been sober for days. Leaning out into the breeze, remembering Sunday he falls to his knees, they had breakfast together but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs…_' she sang before quickly muttering a quick word to Rocket. 'Sing,' she told him and his eyes widened in shock as she continued. '_Now this place is familiar to him…she pulled on a san with a devilish grin, she led him upstairs, she lead him upstairs, left him dying to get in…_' she took a quick breath there before muttering a quick 'sing' again to Rocket but she gave him a look as she said it that he knew better than to disagree with so he, reluctantly, did as he was told.

'_Forgive me I'm trying to find…_' at that point, Tia stopped and let Rocket continue on his own, since he had a good grasp of the tune apparently and so she could hear him with her voice overpowering his. '_…my calling, I'm calling at night…_' Rocket's eyes widened as he realised Tia had stopped singing and was gazing at him, listening intently to his voice. '_…I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy it seems…_' Tia's eyes widened more and more as he continued. He was good. He was _really_ good. Suddenly, he smirked and gazed at Tia as he sang the last line. '_…I'm gonna ask her to marry me._' Tia smiled back in amazement before they both turned their heads back to the music side of things.

'_And even though she doesn't believe in love…he's determined to call her bluff. Who could deny…these butterflies that fill in his gut? Waking the neighbours…unfamiliar faces. He pleads how tries but he's only denied; now he's trying to get inside…_' Tia smiled more and more as he went through the chorus. He was amazing, she didn't know what she was expecting but she definitely wasn't expecting him to be as good as he was. Tia felt like banging her head off the wall for not getting him to show off his talent sooner. '_See now…that all of these clouds are…following me in my desperate in delver to find my whoever…wherever she may be…_' Tia suddenly took over, stopping Rocket.

'_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak but you would expect that from me. I'm mixed, I'll be blunt now the rain is just, washing you out of my hair…And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world so many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head…_' she finished letting Rocket finish off the ending.

'_I guess I'll go…home now. I guess I'll go home now. I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home…_' he finished as Tia did one last strum on her guitar. As soon as they were finished, they both turned to each other.

'Wow,' they whispered simultaneously. Rocket because the song was amazing and Tia because his voice was amazing. How did she not know this sooner? Before she could ask him this, he spoke.

'Where did that song come out of?' he questioned curiously. Although, he had to admit that even though some lines represented them, he really hoped the song overall had nothing to do with them. Tia just shrugged her shoulders at his question before answering.

'I don't know, some of it I wrote about us but honestly…I just stepped in to a couple's shoes that didn't have the relationship we have,' she muttered and looked away, blushing slightly but Rocket smiled before lifting her chin with his fingers and gently pressing his lips to hers. They both lived in the moment for a few minutes but knowing how Tia got when they kissed (which was like him), he broke away before he pushed things too far and made her sick. They rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes before Tia spoke.

'Since when did you get a voice like that? You're amazing,' she said earnestly but Rocket rolled his eyes and backed away from her.

'No, I'm not. Singing is your department Tia, not mine,' he told her firmly but Tia rolled her eyes at this statement as she knew there was more to what he said than what he let on.

'Why, because you're a footballer and a guy?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow and Rocket gave her an innocent look before answering.

'Of course not,' he replied but Tia gave the look that said it all so he looked away from her, confessing to her silently that he wasn't admitting the truth to her even if she had stated it.

'Rocket, you're really, really good! You shouldn't let anyone tell you different because you're amazing, really and just because you're a guy who plays football that shouldn't change things. You should at least give it a shot,' she tried to convince but Rocket wasn't convinced. She sang, he played football and that would be the way it would stay. 'You got me into football again…at least let me try and give you something back!' she pleaded and Rocket gave her a surprised look but didn't argue back. She wanted him to so, he would give it a shot as long as it didn't mean singing in front of other people. Rocket just kissed her as his answer before pulling in and gave her a tight embrace as they melted into each other's arms.

Rocket was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Tia in his arms. She had asked him to spend the night with her which he happily agreed to before they sat down and watched an old movie which Tia fell asleep halfway through. Rocket then just turned off the movie before snuggling into the couch and cuddling Tia without waking her and just watched her sleep. It was so peaceful and he didn't know why but it fascinated him. Suddenly, the doorbell went and Rocket couldn't but wonder who it was calling at this hour but Tia's mum went and got it so thankfully, Rocket didn't have to disturb Tia. However, he heard her gasp before she suddenly turned to him.

'Rocket, take Tia upstairs and got to bed. Now,' she told him firmly and Rocket just nodded before easily taking Tia up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs while also trying not to wake her. He gently placed her under the covers so not to wake her and soon she was cuddled up in the covers fast asleep. Rocket smiled before, despite knowing it was the wrong thing to do, he sneaked out the door and peaked down the stairs. Her mum had rushed them away a reason but why… What he saw shocked him. The police! Why were the police here? Rocket tried to listen but he could only hear mutters and didn't want anyone to be aware of his presence so he decided to leave it and investigate in the morning before he returned to his sleeping angel. He quickly got himself sorted before hopping in next to her. He quickly brought her close, but was careful not to wake her, and relaxed when he smelled the lavender shampoo that lingerie in her hair. However, the curiosity of why the police were here was still open in his mind. Why on earth would the police come here? He thought before the scent of Tia's hair and her soft breathing sent him to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Don't ask why I decided to post this, I just wanted to! This story is still on hold however as I have too much on my place at the minute and am writing Forever in the background I guess you could say. I have more written but I just decided to post this. No more will be posted though until I'm continuing this story so enjoy this one while you can! I hope you guys like it!**

Rocket woke up and found Tia still sleeping next to him. She had woken up twice during the night vomiting so both of them were exhausted and Rocket had eventually managed to convince her mum to let him watch Tia (which Tia was unaware of since she had fallen asleep) for the day and she agreed to on the condition it was alright with his Dad who had no problem with it as long as they studied at least a bit and Rocket caught up. Therefore, Rocket happily stayed in bed with Tia while holding her in his arms until her mum had come up and told him she was off to work. As soon as he heard the front door close downstairs, he carefully set Tia down on the bed before running down the stairs. There had to be something somewhere to explain why the police had turned up the night before. He knew it was wrong, he wasn't actually married to Tia yet and it wasn't his home but he had to find out why for the reason in case it was concerning Tia's disgraceful father. If it was, he had to know for Tia's sake. He went to the kitchen first and started ruffling through some papers which were all unpaid bills and other stuff but nothing of interest to Rocket. After he had finished looking as many pieces of paper as he could in the kitchen, he ran into the sitting room and started ruffling through papers there. He was beginning to get aggravated as he began to run low on all the sheets of paper which none had contained information as to why the police came. He was on the verge of giving up when one sheet caught his attention and he picked it up and began to look through it. The title made him curious but when he read through the information, his heart went into overdrive and he froze in shock. He read through the letter ten times just to make sure he was really reading it and he finally realised he was. Before he could think the sudden information through, he heard footsteps behind him and spun around to find a pale Tia coming down the stairs and immediately hid the paper in his back pocket.

'Tia! Hey! How are you feeling?' he asked breathlessly, shocked from the information he had received and the fact that Tia almost caught him looking for info. She looked at him suspiciously before answering as she slowly approached him.

'I'll live. What are you doing here? I thought you would be off to school by now?' she questioned and Rocket relaxed himself and approached her.

'I managed to convince my Dad to let me off so I could keep an eye on you. Don't argue back Tia, it's done now! Just enjoy our time together,' he told her and she nodded before he embraced her, still thinking about the letter…

Rocket watched as Tia slowly ate her breakfast, the information on the letter still playing on his mind. Tia had noticed him gazing at her intently but kept it to herself thinking he was probably just worried. However, she was wrong even if he was worried about her. After finishing her breakfast, Tia lay down with Rocket on the couch while he stroked her hair. However, Tia soon realised that having breakfast was a mistake, even if it was only toast, when she hacked it all back up in the yellow bucket with Rocket comforting her. Once she was finished and had relaxed, Rocket left for a few moments before returning to her and helping her stand up. She seemed steady enough so she decided to go and change into new clothes since she had been stuck in the same pj's for a whole 24 hours plus which was making her feel worse. Surprisingly, Rocket let her go on her own which she found strange but went anyway while Rocket sat on the couch and worried about the letter he had found.

If he told Tia, it would hurt her which he didn't want to do and it would be wrong for him to tell her especially when he wasn't even supposed to know in the first place. But he wasn't sure if he could keep it from her. In hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Rocket turned round and giggled when he saw his fiancée in one of his football jerseys and a pair of his boxers which he kept in her house along with a few other pairs for when he slept with her. This sight shouldn't have surprised him really, he had seen it many times before but he was still a little surprised.

'Shut up,' Tia said as she sat down before folding into his warm embrace as he laid them both down. She just wanted something lose and baggy and any other items of clothing she had wouldn't do so she wore his stuff. She was almost as comfortable in wearing his clothes then she was her own. Rocket just smiled as he lifted one of the textbooks off the coffee table and Tia groaned. She was not in the mood for studying right now; she was in the mood for sleeping. Rocket just smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Do what you can but fall asleep when you need to. I won't move,' he promised before gently kissing her forehead again as they began to study...

Rocket went easy on Tia, they mainly just revised basic things and whatever but soon Tia fell asleep. Rocket continued to study however as it kept his mind off certain things but his mind did let slip a few times but he pulled it back. They stayed embraced and continued to study (or in Tia's case, sleep) for a few hours when Tia woke up and Rocket gave up on the books and decided to focus on her.

'Hey...' he said gently. 'How are you feeling?' he asked, rubbing strands of hair out of her face.

'I feel a little better actually,' she informed him delightfully and even he noticed that her eyes were brighter and she seemed bubblier then she was earlier and this made him smile.

'Do you want to try and eat something?' Rocket asked and she thought about it carefully before nodding and slowly sitting herself up on the couch. Rocket followed shortly after and grabbed her hand before gently helping her off the couch and into the kitchen...

Shortly after eating something, Rocket and Tia moved back onto the couch with Tia lying on top of him as they tried to watch a movie though they didn't really comprehend much of it since they were too busy messing and teasing with each other. Suddenly, Rocket heard Tia let out a small sigh and he immediately knew she was bored.

'So what do you want to do?' Rocket spoke suddenly and Tia looked up at him, freaked by how he knew her actions so well he could tell what she was thinking instantly.

'I don't know. It's just the two of us alone in the house for a while and mums not going to be home for a few more hours,' Tia informed him before they gave each other funny looks.

Rocket smirked as he completely removed her shirt while his was already removed as they continued to kiss feverishly while kneeling on her bed with their bodies pressed tightly together, their tongues circling the other.

'Are you sure you're ok to do this?' Rocket questioned between a quick gasp despite wanting to continue even if he had started undoing her trousers and had them at her knees since he couldn't get them down further due to the position she was in. He knew she was ill so he had to consider her health but if he knew her as well as he thought he did, he should've been able to tell that she was just fine.

'Oh yeah,' Tia confirmed as Rocket's hands gave up on her trousers and began to slide her underwear down and caressed her bottom while Tia undid his trousers. Tia suddenly broke away but before Rocket could question this action, she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed so she could remove his trousers while Rocket took hold of the waistband of both her trousers and knickers before sliding them down the rest of her leg and they continued to kiss passionately…

A partially dressed Rocket was lying on Tia's bed; gazing at the ceiling while Tia was (trying) to talk to him which was becoming difficult thanks to Rocket's short attention span. They had finished their business and were cuddling and talking while both only partially dressed (Rocket was still shirtless while Tia had no trousers on but had put on her underwear and one of her own t-shirts) but Rocket appeared to be in a world of his own which was getting on Tia's nerves.

'Rocket! Are you listening to me?' Tia questioned him angrily making him snap out of his daydream.

'Huh? Oh, sorry Tia!' he apologized and mentally cursed himself for making it obvious that he was thinking. He knew how well she knew him which was a risk considering the information he knew about and couldn't tell her.

'What's wrong with you? You've been in a world of your own all day,' Tia acknowledged and he but on his bottom lip. She was so observant, that was one characteristic he liked and disliked about her simultaneously.

'I just…have something on my mind,' he admitted, looking away from her gaze and immediately regretted his choice of words. He hadn't taken his words away from the subject as much as he would've liked to. He could've come up with something better.

'What something?' she questioned curiously and Rocket looked at her again but with uncertainty clear in his eyes. 'Come on Rocket, I'm your fiancée! I know you know you can tell me anything,' she promised, making it even harder for Rocket not to tell her. However, when she leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, it became too much for him and he jumped off the bed. Tia immediately looked Rocket in shock while he began to pace. 'Rocket!' Tia exclaimed knowing that saying his name was enough.

'I'm sorry Tia, I truly am but it's not as simple as that. I want to tell you, I truly do but…I can't,' Rocket spoke to her earnestly, hoping that those words were enough to get her off his back so he wouldn't crack and tell her.

'Rocket, talk to me. Maybe it'll help,' she begged and Rocket shook his head before turning his back to her and running his hands through his hair, trying to keep his cool. 'Rocket-'

'TIA, you're adopted!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Mainly drama at the minute getting into the story but plenty of action is to happen later in this story I can gladly say! I hope you like this chapter anyways! **

Tia looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe what he was trying to tell her. How could it be true? Surely her mum would've told her by now if it was true? But Rocket wouldn't lie to her, she knew that.

'Wh…what?' Tia stuttered out finally and Rocket knew he had blown it. He cracked just because she mentioned his _name_. He knew he was in love with her immensely but he couldn't get over this. Then again, he knew he couldn't keep it from her even if he did get past a day. Keeping something like that from her was too much for him even though he had tried. 'How do you know this?' Tia questioned him wonderingly, wanting to be 100% sure before she broke down over it. She knew it was true, Rocket wouldn't lie to her about something like that but she still wanted to be sure of it.

'This is how I know,' Rocket admitted before taking the letter out of his back pocket and showing it to her. She hesitated, but only for a moment, before opening it and very slowly began to read it as Rocket explained how he got his hands on it. 'Shortly after you fell asleep last night, the doorbell rang and your Mum told me to bring you upstairs which I did. It was pretty late and I couldn't help but wonder who would be calling so I went out on the landing to see and it was…the police. I couldn't hear why they were here so I went back to bed and this morning, before you woke up, I went snooping around to find out why they were here. I know it was wrong but I was worried in case it had…something to do with your Dad, that's why I did it. Then I came across that. I'm really sorry Tia.'

'No Rocket, don't apologize. You had every right to, we're engaged and you love me. Maybe it was wrong but when it comes to my Dad and knowing where he is, very little is wrong and that doesn't come under it. If it were any other circumstance, yes but you were worried and I'm glad you did or I may have had to go on without knowing the truth for the rest of my life so…thanks,' she said earnestly before turning her gaze back to the letter. It had everything on it. Her adoptive name, her supposed birth name which was Tia Marie Johnson rather than Tia Hannah Lovato, her date of birth, her adoptive parent's names and a photo of her as a baby which proved to her this was the adoption letter. So it was true. She really was adopted. That was both good and bad. Bad because her 'Mum' had lied to her all those years and let her go through the pain with her 'Dad' rather than tell her she was adopted and wasn't really the daughter of that monster. But good because exactly that-she wasn't the daughter of that horrendous monster. Maybe she had a real biological father that loved her and would never hurt her. Then again, if her biological parents truly loved her then they wouldn't have put her up for adoption in the first place.

'Are you alright Tia?' Rocket asked her, sitting down next to her at the end of the bed and putting his hand on her thigh, rubbing it for reassurance but despite it usually meaning something sexual, Tia knew the difference.

'I'm fine, just...trying to take it all in,' she said earnestly, dropping the letter on to her lap and buried her face in her hands out of frustration. Rocket only responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her to him. She went with no complaints and wrapped her arms around him; pulling him close as he was the only thing she had faith in at that moment. He replied by kissing her forehead and rubbing her back both of them re-read the letter in their minds. Tia couldn't believe her 'Mum' would lie to her for the whole 18 years of her life, especially after everything she had been through. Rocket couldn't believe it either but still felt guilty that it was him that told her. Suddenly, Tia jerked before she began to push herself out of his arms.

'Excuse me a minute,' she muttered and ran to the bathroom, knowing that she wasn't throwing up due to an illness this time but from the stress of the sudden news and this was all confirmed when Tia realised she was throwing up blood. Great. However, she was relieved to feel the strong arms around her and when she was done throwing up, everything seemed to come crashing down and she cried and cried into her fiancés arms...

'Are you alright now babe?' Rocket asked her as they lay up against the bath in each other's arms, both lost in their own thoughts. Tia just nodded, too focused on the adoption situation to reply to him. But she was bothered to talk to him when she wanted to ask him something about the adoption situation.

'Rocket...do I tell her I know?' she asked and knew he would know what she was talking about. Rocket thought of the question before answering her.

'I think you should Tia. At least talk to her. Maybe there's a reason she hasn't told you. If you want, I'll stand there next to you the whole time,' he promised and Tia nodded before settling into his arms again.

'Thank you Rocket...for everything. For being curious, for caring, for telling me the truth...everything. Thank you,' Tia said and the only response Rocket could give was a gentle and reassuring kiss on the lips which she was happy with.

'I don't know how your Mum has managed to keep that from you for 18 years...I couldn't keep it from you for a day!' Rocker joked but with a small serious tone in his voice. Tia just smiled before replying.

'Maybe that's because you love me...I don't know about my 'Mum' anymore...' Tia admitted sadly but Rocket knew her thoughts were going in the completely wrong direction.

'She does love you Tia whether you're her biological daughter or not. At the end of the day, she raised you so even if she's not blood related to you, she's still you're mother. That won't change. The only thing that has is that you've now got two sets of parents but only one of them raised you and turned you into the amazing person you are today. Don't forget who that was,' Rocket told her strongly and she gently kissed his cheek as a thanks. She didn't know what she would do without him. Rocket just smiled at this action before snuggling into Tia's neck as they fell into a world with just each other...

'Rocket...I don't know...' Tia muttered fearfully as they waited for Tia's Mum to come home whilst sitting on the couch. Rocket sighed and clutched on to her hand even tighter than before.

'Tia, you have to. There's no other way of finding the exact truth,' Rocket admitted to her sorrowfully. There was no other way, that's why Tia was worried. She just nodded in response before they heard the front door open and Tia's mum appeared. Here goes nothing.

'Hey kids, is everything alright?' she asked as she entered and leaned against the arm chair. Rocket gave Tia's hand an encouraging squeeze before she took a deep breath...

'I know,' was all she could manage at first. Her Mum gave her a confused look before Tia finally spoke the rest. 'I know...that I'm adopted,' Tia confirmed, her voice being much stronger then it was the first time. Her Mum's eyes widened in shock as she approached her daughter.

'How did you find out?' she asked, now standing in front of Tia who stood up at this question.

'It doesn't matter how I found out, the point is that I know!' Tia said firmly, anger beginning to overpower her. 'How could you not tell me?' she yelled and her Mum bowed her head. She had to admit that she had expected Tia to find out at some point but she didn't want it to be now. There was too much going on in her life right now.

'I couldn't Tia, especially after what happened with your Dad so many times. I couldn't bring it on you. I would've told you but I wish you heard it from me rather than through something else. I'm sorry Tia, I truly am,' she said earnestly but Tia was too angry for apologies while Rocket was looking on in frustration. It was between them two, he couldn't get involved, he knew but that didn't help.

'Did you ever think that maybe telling me would ease the pain with my Dad? I could have a father out there who loves me and would never hurt me! Did you ever think that maybe knowing that would help?' Tia almost screamed and feeling like Tia was going a little too far and moving into the one subject she couldn't cope with, Rocket intervened.

'Hey,' he whispered gently and lightly locked her wrist in his hand. Rocket knew only the sound of his voice would calm her down and it worked. Tia took a few deep breaths and she knew she wanted peace and time to think.

'Umm...Rocket, would you mind if I spent a night or two in your house?' she asked and Rocket nodded. 'I'll call tomorrow...' Tia spoke to her adoptive mother. '...I just need time to think and get my head around it.' Her Mum nodded but Tia noticed her gaze flicker angrily to Rocket and was quick to defend him. 'Don't hate him. He's just being there for me, protecting me,' she told her Mum firmly who nodded. 'I'll talk to you later,' Tia muttered before leaving the house with Rocket behind her, deciding to just whatever she already had in Rockets house but all she wanted really was to just get out of the house. Tia hurried herself to his car and the second she was inside, she broke down in tears. Rocket immediately pulled her to him when he was inside and did what he could to comfort her by hushing her and kissing her forehead but in the end; Rocket knew that that wouldn't make any difference to the whole situation...

'Are you sure you're alright Tia?' Rocket questioned his angel uncertainly. She had barely spoken a word since she had stopped crying and arrived at his house. He had tried to start a conversation with her to get her mind off it but failed miserably. All she could think about was the adoption.

'I'm fine Rocket, thanks.' She muttered hastily as Rocket continued to look at her uncertainly. She was anything but fine. Rocket sat down next to her on his bed and rested his hand on her thigh, gently rubbing it for reassurance and comfort.

'Tia...I know it's a lot to take in but talk to me, it'll help. Don't hold it in Tia, please,' Rocket begged his fiancée who looked at him and silently refused answer. Realising this, Rocket tried again by grabbing her lifeless hands and gripped them tight and she finally responded.

'I went through all that pain for ten years and she still lied to me. I could've ran away from it all, been with parents that actually loved me, lived a happy life but she lied to me Rocket for _ten_ years of pain and suffering. Then just as I'm about to move on with my life and be with you, I find out the truth. It hurts Rocket, it hurts so much,' Tia sobbed and Rocket wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close while gently rocking her. He understood how she felt; it was how she was handling it that he didn't understand. He forgot about that though and just comforted her. He could resolve his thoughts aloud later. It was getting very late and Rocket was aware of this but stayed perfectly still where he was, in hope that maybe she would fall asleep in his arms which she thankfully did so Rocket gently lay her down on the bed and kissed her forehead before skipping off to get ready for bed. Rocket just easily removed Tia's trousers to cool her down so she wouldn't suffocate during the night and was about to hop in next to her when his Dad walked in.

'Dad! What's up?' Rocket whispered, careful not to wake Tia as he easily sat down on the bed.

'I just came up to see if you were going to school tomorrow?' Rocket looked at Tia before he answered the answer being simple at the glimpse of Tia's appearance.

'Definitely not, she's still not recovered so at least another day or two,' Rocket informed his Dad who nodded in agreement.

'Alright then. But I'll need your help in the greenhouse after closing time so six o'clock.' Rocket nodded to this request before the two men said goodnight and Rocket turned back to his loving fiancée, completely unaware of what he was about to face and what choices he would have to make...


End file.
